Wanna Get Married? The First
by Cellar Door 26
Summary: A bet, an overworked computer, faulty technology, Yes, it’s time again for another SamJack story. COMplete


Title: Wanna Get Married? The First  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Stargate. Or the website live wed dot com. You can even check the website if you don't believe me.  
Summary: A bet, an overworked computer, faulty technology, Yes, it's time again for another Sam/Jack story.  
A.N: This is so completely revamped that I had to change the title and everything. Technically, this is the same story, but I've revised so much of it that I deleted the old one and put this in place instead. Tell me what you think.

88

"Hey Carter?" I say to Sam as she walks by my door for the third time this morning. I finally work up enough nerve to invite her in.

"Sir?" she asks in the doorway.

"Wanna get married?" I ask, trying to make it sound casual. Her eyebrow's rise and she asks, (not in her usual manner of course)

"Um, what?" I try to suppress the nervous smile and explain.

"Daniel and I have a little bet going on with this website. It's called wed live or live and be wed, something like that. Anyway, we're trying to see who can marry the most amount of people in 24 hours. The winner gets- well it's a surprise."

"Daniel didn't mention this… bet."

"That's because I called you," Seeing her look I add, "He got Teal'c."

"I don't know…" Carter looks unsure, "We still haven't figured out why some technology is fine, like your computer, and why some won't even turn on."

"Some people, I won't name names, forgot to pay the electrical, I on the other hand, did." She's giving me the look, but I can feel her cave. "See, works done, you've figured out the mystery."

"Sir." Clearly not buying it.

"Oh come on Carter, I really wanna win." She grins, as if wondering how I can act so childish at this age. I know I have her.

"I suppose I could spare a few minutes, this won't take long?" It's not so much of a question as a statement, meaning she'll play along, put her work is very important.

"Of course not." I move the computer screen so she can see it as she sits on the chair opposite of mine, and in the address I type. Cheesy music flows out of the computer when the webpage finally loads. I hastily turn off the speakers, not wanting anyone to hear and demand what's going on. I began to read the website homepage aloud.

"_Walk down the-"_

"I can read, sir." Carter pipes up, throwing me off track.

"I know that, but I'm trying to create a little ambiance."

"Ah."

"May I continue?"

"Of Course."

"_Walk down the virtual wedding aisle and get cyber-wed. After the ceremony you'll be showered in confetti and receive a keepsake printable certificate_." Down below it shows,

_Home  
Tie the knot  
Free certificate  
Untie the knot  
Lost&found_

I click the hyperlink, _Tie the knot_. The new page says, (I read)

"_Engaging and exciting! Walk down the virtual wedding aisle and get hitched in cyberspace. While not a legal binding, it's a worthwhile trip that you'll surely remember for years to come. Let's get started by finding out who will be tying the virtual knot."_

Below it says _brides name._ I slide the keyboard over to her and say,

"Type away," giving me a grin she reaches for it and types her first and last name. She then pushes it back to me and I write my part. I click _Next_.

On top of the page it says, _Ceremony - Exchange of Vows_. Beneath it, I read aloud... again,

"_Tuesday, March 7, 2001_

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here to join together this woman and this man in virtual matrimony which is an honorable estate. If anyone should show just cause, why they may not virtually be joined together in virtual matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace."_

"Well Carter, is there any reason you don't want to marry me?" I try to say in a teasing way, but it comes out more serious then I intend.

"Besides the fact that we'd get court marshaled, You'd rather virtually marry people then work on your long overdue paperwork-"

"It's a bet Carter." I stress, her grin is growing.

"You break every 'doohickey' in my lab you can find-" I wave that thought away with my hand.

"One maybe two."

"And have a perverse pleasure in dragging me away from my own work?" she asks,

"I just think you should have more fun in your life."

There's silence hanging in the air before she finally speaks.

"Sure, I'll marry you." A smile breaks out on my face before I can stop it. "So is there any reason you wouldn't want to marry me?" She asks, not quite looking in my eyes.

"Of course not!" I answer so adamantly and quickly that she knows it's the truth. Her eyes pin me down, and I'm not sure if I didn't like it better when she couldn't look me in the eye. "It's for a bet." I take the cowardly way out and we both know it. She breaks my gaze and looks at the screen.

"_Jack, will you take Samantha to be your virtual wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health until death do you part?"_

"I do." Looking into her eyes, I click _Next_.

"Say this," she jokes, trying to lighten the mood,

"_And Samantha, will you take Jack to be your virtual wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health until death do you part?"_

"I do," she says and then clicks _Next_. The top says,

"Repeat after me by typing in your virtual vows in the text areas provided below."

"Well that's a lot to type."

"Eh, I could get it done in thirty seconds flat." She turns her head, looking right at me.

"Could you?" She asks innocently. "Because I could get it done in twenty." We have a race to see who can finish their vows faster. She wins.

"Well Sir, maybe if you spent more time on your paperwork…" Her smile is giddy, and I can't help myself from saying.

"We're getting married Carter, you might as well stop calling me Sir."

"Yes Sir." She replies, the grin in place. I match it.

_"I, Jack O'Neill, take you, Samantha Carter, to be my virtual wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part._"

_"I, Samantha Carter, take you, Jack Neill, to be my virtual wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part_." With a deep breath, I click_ Next _and began to read.

"_By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you virtual husband and virtual wife. You may now kiss."_

"Do we, are we supposed to…" Helplessly she points at the screen. At another time I would've laughed at this amusing behavior. Now I'm just scared.

"Yeah, can you imagine Teal'c and Daniels kiss?" The image is too comical not to laugh. And laugh we do. Her head is thrown back, her eyes lit up with the image, and her knuckles tap the table cheerfully. It's at this point in time that I kiss her. It wasn't planned, or expected, it just happened, and boy am I glad it did. Kissing her was one of the things that never happen often enough, in fantasy or real life.

It's interesting how long it took her to realize I was kissing her, or maybe she was frozen by the thought of getting caught (none of the hardware is working today Carter!) but when she finally opened up, figuratively and literally, I stopped thinking altogether.

"So." I say.

"So." She says, our smiles identical.

"We need to get our certificate!" I add, louder then necessary.

"A certificate?"

"Yeah, that's how Daniel and I keep track of the marriages."

"Oh." I don't see her facial expression as I need to click next. There were four kinds of certificates.

"You can pick." I say. She points to the third without a word. I click on it and press _Next_. It says,

"_This certificates that, Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill have been joined together on Tuesday, March 7, 2001 in virtual matrimony,"_

After I print mine I ask, "Do you want one?"

"Sure," she says, "I have to have some explanation to my superiors why I haven't been working this whole time."

"Say you needed a small break. That the pressure was getting to you. It works all the time with me."

"I'll keep that in mind." She says, grabbing her certificate from the printer.

"Good." She needs to say goodbye, find a way to leave, without it being awkward, but the seconds are ticking by slowly, and it's beginning to feel like I can't breath. "I need to go, get back to work." She finally says. I nod, and after a moment she gets up and walks away. Just at the door she pauses and turns around. " Sir- Jack, how many people," she waves her certificate around, "have you married?"

"One so far. But I intend on asking good ol' George and Siler a bit later today." Her smile is evident, even though she's trying to hide it.

"Ok, by S-Jack." They both know when she leaves the room she'll go back to Sir, but for the moment, it's nice.

88

After even her retreating footsteps are gone, I open up my e-mail and in a reply to any of Daniel's e-mails I type,

_Hey Danny, _

_I was wondering if you'd be interested in a little bet. Most people you can marry in 24 hours. The winner gets to make the other do whatever they want for a day. Go to livewed dot com and tell me what you think. _

_Jack. _

88

See, now that you've read this, you're supposed to review, it makes everyone feel better. I feel better because I get critiques that are badly needed, and you feel better for making me a better writer! Thank you.


End file.
